


Tête à Tête

by blackash26



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Drugging, Consensual Kidnapping, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Strange Mating Rituals of Very Dangerous People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapping, explosions and other such underhanded tactics are the spice that keeps their romance burning strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tête à Tête

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who_First](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/gifts).



> This was the fic I wrote for Jcolney for the 2012 DCU Fic Scavenger Hunt on tumblr.
> 
> Edit 7/22/2015: Why didn't anyone tell me I let off the first few sentences of the fic? Well, that's fixed now.

“I was quite fond of that base in Hong Kong,” Ra’s said mildly as he poured out a cup of tea for his guest.

“Were you? I was unaware.” Timothy took a sip of the tea.

“I’m sure you were.” Ra’s copied his guest, but did not drink. Instead he surveyed his guest over the brim of his own cup, not bothering to disguise his stare.

“Of course. How could I know anything when you haven’t spoken to me in months?”

“That has hardly stopped you in the past, Detective.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Timothy took another sip of tea. “I do, however, appreciate you taking the time to kidnap me. Your ninjas almost managed to take me by surprise.”

“Almost? I’m insulted,”

“You should be. I expect better of them.” The ‘of you’ was unspoken, but not unheard.

“My deepest apologies.” Ra’s set his cup down. “I merely…wished to give you some space after our previous encounter.”

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “Space? I have had more than my share of  _space_. If you were unaware of that, then you haven’t been paying close enough attention.”

“Now, Detective – ”

“Perhaps, Ra’s, you should consider the fact that you are in no way entitled to make decisions for me. I am neither your child nor your wife. I am not a ninja for you to command nor someone you need to protect. And if you can’t see that then we are done here.”

Ra’s inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Timothy was glorious in his anger: eyes filled with cold fire, cheeks flushed the slightest bit of red, lips pursed in a hard line. Ra’s reveled in the strength displayed in every inch of the young man before him. How long had it been since he was last  _challenged_  like this? How long since someone had dared stand toe to toe with him and tell him he was wrong?

Ah, but he knew the answer to those questions. Over Timothy’s shoulder he could almost see his beloved Melisande –

“Are you even listening to me?”

Ra’s recovered his slip with ease. “Every word. But I’ve been a negligent host regardless. Forgive me. Have you enjoyed your tea?”

Timothy took a moment to drain his cup to the dregs. “I did. I appreciate the fact that you avoided repeating your attempt to poison me; however I do think the choice of an aphrodisiac was quite unimaginative.” ‘Can’t you do better than that?’ challenged the quirk of his Beloved’s brow.

“Ah, you have seen right through me,” Ra’s said, pleased, but unsurprised. “Am I to assume the drug has gone the way of my ill-fated base?”

“My mother taught me that assuming anything risks appearing asinine. A trap you often fall into when it comes to me, I’m afraid,” Timothy said.

“Indeed.” Ra’s could see that the young man had in fact ingested the drug. Timothy’s pupils were blown wide, leaving only a tiny sliver of gorgeous, icy blue encircling the edges. His breaths were artificially relaxed. The Detective’s struggle to appear composed was obvious and enticing.

Ra’s rose from his seat and walked to his Detective’s side. Looking down he saw the evidence more clearly.

Timothy tilted his head back and smirked up at Ra’s.  “I do so love playing these little games of ours, my Demon.” He leaned back further in his chair, spreading his legs invitingly.

An echoing smirk crept onto Ra’s face as he leaned in. He put one hand on the table and the other on the back of Timothy’s chair, caging his Beloved in his grasp. “Even when you lose?” he asked, voice soft and husky against Timothy’s ear.

His Beloved laughed and turned to face Ra’s, leaving them a hair’s breadth apart. “Who said I’ve lost?”

Timothy grabbed the front of Ra’s’ shirt and  _pulled_ , dragging Ra’s in for a searing kiss.


End file.
